


Best. Day. Ever.

by srmiller



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Siblings, it's all a lot, len is a protective big brother, lisa is an adoring little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's just gotten out of juvie and isn't going to wait for school to get out to see the baby sister he hasn't seen in over a year and when he realizes the state of her clothes he decides a trip to the mall is the perfect way to play hooky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Day. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrc_pheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wrc_pheonix).



Len leaned against the counter of Central City Elementary and waited for the familiar brown hair wild child to appear in the office's doorway.

He’d gotten out of juvie, not because of good behavior, but because he was about to age out and the asshats at the detention center didn’t want to deal with the paperwork so they let him out instead.

His first stop after Mick had picked him up from the detention center was a parking lot and then to Lisa’s school, determined to see her after more than a year apart. He’d told the secretary he’d come to pick up his sister for a dentist appointment because dear old dad had work and couldn’t.

They didn’t ask any questions, simply called Lisa’s classroom and asked for her to come to the front office.

When she came into the office her eyes went bright at seeing him and she nearly ran into his arms but Len put up a hand, silently telling her to stay calm. She was confused but trusted him enough to follow along.

“Hey kid,” he greeted as if he'd seen her just that morning. “Dad ask me to take you to your dentist appointment.”

Again the look of confusion, but at eight years old she was already smarter than their father and went along with the ruse. “Ugh, the dentist sucks.”

“Language,” Len corrected, sending a smile to the secretary which was all ‘kids these days’ and then guided Lisa out of the office with a wave to the nice ladies who didn’t bother asking too many questions.

Once out of the building Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight and Len stopped walking long enough to return the hug.

“Hey, squirt.”

She buried her face in his t-shirt, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, but don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Promise?”

He smiled, “Promise. Now let me take a look at you.”

Bending at the knees so they were eye to eye he took in the dirty hair, the pants which were too short and the holes in her shoes and if his father was within arm's reach he'd have beaten the guy half to death for letting Lisa walk around like no one cared about her.

“When was the last time you got new clothes?” he demanded.

She shrugged like it didn’t matter. Tough to the end, his baby sister. “How long have you been inside?”

He swore under his breath, “Come on. We’re going to the mall.”

Lisa jumped up and down, her smile bright enough to reflect off windows a mile away. “The mall!? Really?!”

“Really, really.” He led her to the car he’d driven over and as she buckled up she studied the interior with a look too old for her age. “Whose car is this?”

Len shrugged, “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“Are we going to get arrested?”

“Nah, I took it from an underground garage,” he informed her as he pulled onto the street. Some people might think he was leading her down a life of crime, teaching her how to steal cars and pick pockets, but Len knew better than anyone sometimes it was just a matter of knowing that if it came down to it, she could take care of herself. “Some idiot in an office who won’t notice it’s missing till he clocks off for the day. We’ve got some time.”

Nodding, she settled into her seat and started telling him all the things she’d already told him in her letters but he nodded along and asked the appropriate questions as she told him about school, her best friends, the boy she punched in the nose because he tried to look up her skirt.

“You break it?” Len asked as he pulled into a parking spot at the biggest mall in the area then started absently wiping down his fingerprints.

Lisa nodded and show him a fist, “Kept my thumb on the outside and everything, just like you told me.”

He mussed her hair, then wondered if maybe she was too old for that but again she smiled at him and Len mentally cursed their dead beat father. The kid was all but starved for attention.

“Okay,” he told her as they got out of the car. “Clothes, shoes, and I was thinking a haircut. For both of us,” he added as he ran his hand through his too long hair. He thought about just cutting it all off, easier to deal with if he ended back in the slammer.

“I want bangs.”

“Sure thing.”

Two wallets and three stores later, Lisa was walking out of the salon with a pretty haircut, a handful of bags full of clothes and school supplies, and the kind of joy which was all too rare in her young life.

“You cut your hair!” she remarked, shocked.

Len ran a hand over the buzzcut and wasn’t sure yet if he liked it. “What do you think?”

“I like it,” she decided, then shifted nervously on her feet before looking up at him through her lashes. “Uh. Do you think maybe...Can I get my ears pierced?”

“Uh…”

She sighed as if his answer was a forgone conclusion, “Yeah, I figured that's what you'd say. I asked Dad and he said no.”

The little con artist Len thought with a laugh, and more than a little pride, she knew the best way to get him to agree to anything was to tell him Dad said no. “He can stick it. Maybe I should get my ears pierced too?”

Lisa laughed.

“You don’t think so? I could get some nice dangly earrings, something to bring out my eyes?”

“No.”

“No?” he asked, he amped up his mock dismay to keep her laughing. “You don’t think I’d look good with some nice tear drop diamonds?”

She shook her head, “But you should get a tattoo.”

“You think so, huh?”

Lisa nodded solemnly as he led them to the store in the mall which promised affordable piercings. “You should get a snowflake.”

“A snowflake?” he asked, dubious. He'd get so much shit for that from Mick.

“Yeah, cause you like the cold so much.”

They walked into the store and it didn’t take much convincing to get the clerk at the store to give Lisa piercings despite the fact Len wasn’t her parent or legal guardian. _(it was amazing what a fifty dollar bill could do for customer service)_

Two winces and fifteen minutes later they walked out with a pair of earring to replace the studs after a few weeks and Lisa proclaimed it was the best day ever.

“Ever? You haven’t even lived a third of your life, squirt. There’s a lot of days coming that are going to be better.”

She shook her head as she slipped her hand into his, trusting in a way which made him brave and a little terrified, “No. I’m pretty sure it’s always going to be the best ever.”

He laughed, not believing her, but he wasn't going to argue with her when she was in such a good mood.

“Whatever you say. Let’s leave the car here and get some ice cream and then walk home? What do you think?”

She nodded and practically skipped down the sidewalk beside him. “Best. Day. Ever.”

####################

Twenty years later he was robbing a bank, garnering probably the biggest pay day he, Lisa, and Mick had ever gotten away with and as they drove away with millions of dollars Lisa laughed in the passenger seat while Mick smirked at the duffel bag full of money in his lap.

Len drove the stolen car to the predetermined spot where another car was waiting and as they transferred the money Mick shook his head. “This has got to be the best day ever.”

Lisa grinned, a familiar smile which was all laughter and joy, and met Len’s eyes over the hood of the car. “Second,” she told him with a wink. “Second best day ever.”

And if Len looked like an idiot, grinning from ear to ear as he drove them home, he was okay with that.


End file.
